


孩子们的心脏，30,000G

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: NPC群像，尼尔机械纪元，ooc有 6O， 21O，埃米尔，帕斯卡，灵感来自wlop大神的画。然后所有对话基本都来自剧情本身,6O，21O，埃米尔全都是原剧本里的台词。
Relationships: 2B/6O (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata), 9S/21O (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	孩子们的心脏，30,000G

6O

月球基地外是浩瀚的星海，作为通讯型号的我凝望着恒久不变的星空在只有黑与白存在的月球基地中工作。我是2B桑的通讯员，我很喜欢这位用冷漠的外表隐藏着自己温柔内心的战斗B型号2B  
，同时也羡慕着可以去地表作战的前辈们。地球一定很美吧，但作为通讯员的我并没有战斗B型号的战斗力也没有S型号的探索能力，我能做的只有在月球基地支援地表上他们的行动。

这份工作同样让我开心，因为传达人类——创造我们的神的命令是再光荣不过的，我们的存在意义就是如此。我喜欢地球，希望有朝一日，当人类重回地球之后我也能踏上那片令我向往已久的土地。所以我更加卖力的工作，把信息第一时间交到地面部队的手中他们的任务就会顺利一点，完成的快一点。这样我是不是就离我所喜欢的地球更近一点？

我看了一本书，内容是木星的占卜。我开始用木星来占卜健康，工作，还有恋情。不过后来我知道这完全就是胡说八道(;-;)。  
我喜欢花但是从没见过，所以我偷偷的让2B桑在执行任务的时候帮我拍照，其中我最期盼的就是沙漠玫瑰。金黄的沙漠中绽放着血红色的玫瑰花，若是能亲眼见到一定是极其美丽的景象。后来2B桑真的给了我照片，虽然和我想象的不一样但我仍然欣喜若狂。

2B桑非常非常温柔，虽然她总是冷冰冰的样子，但在我被喜欢的前辈拒绝了之后她笨拙的安慰我，说她依然需要我。作为2B的通讯员我真的很开心。  
所以在我的伦理回路都被病毒侵蚀，2B的刀锋砍入我的身体的时候我仍没忘记和她说  
“谢谢你给我的照片，我很喜欢。”

21O

月球基地按照命令运转着，听从神的指令是我们的职责，也是我们存在的意义。所以抱有感情是不允许的，任何与任务无关的事都是不必要的。  
我原本是这么想的。  
我是9S的通讯员21O。9S是一个让人头疼的后辈，他的好奇心极强，对所有事物都抱有强烈的情感。抱有感情是不允许的，不要说对任务没有意义的话。我曾无数次告诫过他，但他从来都不会听，他就像一个令人头疼的弟弟。  
“请不要进行与战斗无关的发言”  
“‘是’只说一次就行了”  
我无数次对他重复，但他永远也不会听，仍是用那有些散漫的语调回答我。我应该生气的，但意外的，我没有。  
我拜托了9S和2B调查人类的家庭，我对“神”的相处方式非常感兴趣，然后便一发不可收拾。我想要一个家人。  
我是一个不合格的战士，明明抱有感情是禁止的，我却想要一个家人，我竟然会感到孤单。  
我很喜欢让我头疼的9S。  
于是下降作战的时候我申请将自己的型号转换成战斗B型号，我不再是21O，而是21B。是不是这样就可以和你们并肩作战，是不是这样我就能够保护9S？是不是这样就拥了家族？  
我想要家人。  
整个系统被病毒侵蚀，YoRHa部队迎来了陌路，然后在“塔”中，我看到了9S。  
我无法控制自己的身体，我无法控制自己的思维，只能说着混乱的语言攻击我最喜欢的人。  
“家……家族…..我也….和大家……”  
“请……杀了我……”  
“我……真的很想有亲人”  
“一个人真的很……孤单”  
“想与……YoRHa机体9S……在一起……”  
我看到9S表情痛苦的拿着刀站在我身前，我听到他许诺现在就杀了我。  
啊啊，9S……生命的最后还能见到你真的太好了。  
能拜托你杀了我真的太好了。

埃米尔

我是埃米尔的一个复制人，当年在与外星人战斗的过程中被制造出来的超级兵器。我己经不记得时间经过了多久，我也不记得很多事情，我更不知道埃米尔是否还活在这个世界上。一个人与外星人战斗了太久，复制了太多，连记忆都变的淡薄。我被两个穿着黑衣的人唤醒从此自己做了一辆小车在各个地方收集奇怪的东西卖掉来赚取一些现金。  
黑衣白发的冷淡女性叫2B，黑衣白发的活泼少年叫9S，他们全都是YoRHa部队的成员，任务是帮助人类回到他们生存的这片土地。  
刚见面的时候我差点被这两人杀掉，但后来发现他们其实很好相处，于是我就叫他们帮忙收集月之泪，带他们来我的家。  
月之泪是能实现愿望的花，所以我把自己的家建立在一片盛开的洁白月之泪中，这是真正的埃米尔最喜欢的地方。  
这世上还有很多我的复制人，他们也在这个时间游荡了太久，绝望到理智崩坏，我也险些崩坏。9S与2B唤醒了我最珍贵的回忆，让我即使孤身一人也能继续努力在这个崩坏的世界上存活下去。  
我还有必须要去了断的东西。  
“好痛苦，为什么只有我们”  
“这种世界我们不要”  
悬浮的巨大头颅是所有复制人的末路  
“我们很努力了！即使刮风下雨，即使很痛苦我们也拼命战斗”  
“但是永远的战争，永远的痛苦对我们高喊着，这个世界不值得守护，这种世界毫无意义”  
他们高喊着，9S与2B战斗着。  
“即使痛苦，即使永远也得不到回报，但这是那个人拼命想守护的世界！”  
直到最后我才想起这么重要的事情，不过已经没关系了。  
因为，大家都在那里啊。

帕斯卡

小小的村庄聚集着喜欢和平的机械生命体。这是我的村庄，这是我想要给所有爱好和平的机械生命体提供的避难所。也许发展并不简单，但是只要努力就总会有回报。我一点一点迎接着新的村民，和反叛军营地处理好关系。我觉得总有一天就算是机械生命体也可以和安卓和平相处。  
Yorha部队的成员消灭了游乐园的歌姬给我们帮了大忙，于是我邀请他们来我的村庄做客。他们一开始并不相信我们真的爱好和平，不相信我们真的拥有感情。  
我不生气，也不伤心。这是人之常情。  
机械生命体与安卓争斗了这么多年，一下子相互理解才是不可能的，所以我给了他们信物让他们带回反叛军营地来证明我们的无害。  
之后我觉得我们成为了朋友。  
我养育着很多的孩子，他们刚刚开启自我认知，还什么都不懂，所有的一切都需要我来教给他们。我喜欢这种感觉，就感觉自己养育着很多未来的希望。长此以往总有一天机械生命体与安卓将不再战斗，至少在这个村庄我们是和平的。  
这是我想要的未来。  
小小的村庄并不平静，总是遇到很多机械生命体的袭击，我总是拜托两位YoRHa部队的成员来帮助我们解决村庄的问题，我还让他们帮忙查询资料希望能将村庄变得更好。  
我是村庄的首领，我有责任保护我的村民让他们过得更好。  
和平的日子没有持续很久，巨大的白塔冲天而起，奇怪的病毒从网络扩散入侵了所有连接网络的机械生命体。和平的村民们变的疯狂，他们互相吞噬，我带走了孩子们，拜托新认识的一位如2B一样掩饰自己温柔的YoRHa部队成员清理村庄。  
村子毁了，但孩子们还在，希望还在。  
只要他们还在我的村庄就有重建的希望。  
我总能在这绝望的世界中创建一片乐土。  
可我错了。  
因为我的过失孩子们自杀了。他们击碎了自己的核心只因为我并没告诉过他们如何处理恐惧。  
全都是我的错，是我杀了孩子们。痛苦的心情几乎要击穿我的核心  
“请让我忘记这一切，如果不行的话，请杀了我。”我哀求着一脸不忍的A2.  
逃避也好，不负责也罢，我无法再承受这份痛苦，我无法再承受失去，我无法面对自己的错误……  
我….是谁？  
空荡的村庄中全都是机械生命体的残骸，我每天清洁者这些“垃圾”感叹着难得的好天气。  
有的时候会有陌生的面孔带着悲伤的表情和我谈话，购买我的“垃圾”  
为什么会有人买垃圾呢？  
算了，反正这个世界上什么人都有。  
我拿着“货物”报出了价钱。  
“孩子们的心脏，30,000G”


End file.
